


Trapped With a Monster

by evilwriter37



Series: Infernal Fascination AU [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Infernal Fascination AU, M/M, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: More from my AU ofInfernal Fascinationin which Hiccup never gets rescued. He's developed Stockholm Syndrome and thinks he's in love with Dagur despite the abuse. Dagur has an arranged marriage and Hiccup and Dagur's wife, Signy, hate each other until they sit and talk things out.





	Trapped With a Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infernal Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636351) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> Just wanted to give you guys something to read while taking a break from writing. This AU is something that I write on the side when I have time. This was written already and just sitting in my documents not seeing the light of day, but I personally think there's some really good stuff in here, and a lot of interesting things going on psychologically. A note that due to the Stockholm Syndrome, Hiccup's perspective isn't very trustworthy. It may seem like I'm slightly romanticizing this from his perspective, but that's just because he's been twisted so far beyond what is normal. I hope you guys can realize that and enjoy.

Hiccup went to bed early on Dagur’s wedding night, but he didn’t fall asleep. He’d toss and turn, then lay there for a while, then toss and turn some more. He didn’t feel right. He wanted -  _ needed  _ \- Dagur there with him to fall asleep, needed to be wrapped in his huge arms. He hadn’t slept alone in a bed in what? Five years? How was he supposed to fall asleep without Dagur there? The bed felt too big, too empty. 

He needed something else before sleep though. He needed sex. He was aroused, and he’d have to take care of it on his own, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Dagur to take care of it, but Dagur was busy having sex with someone else. Hiccup was filled with jealousy over that. He was having sex with his new wife and so had no choice but to leave him on the sidelines. Was he enjoying it as much as he did with Hiccup? Was he enjoying it  _ more?  _ What if he was going to go back on his word and just toss him away now that he was married? What if Hiccup didn’t mean anything to him anymore?

Hiccup got out of bed, his arousal dying at all those thoughts. He was thoroughly depressed by all of this. He hadn’t even gone to the wedding celebrations. They’d continue for another two weeks, and he didn’t want to go to any of those either. 

He dressed, put on his prosthetic, and then left his new room. It was big, luxurious, but without Dagur. It was still in the same apartments though. Just a few doors down Dagur was having sex with Signy in what had been  _ their  _ bed. Hiccup knew it wasn’t Signy’s fault, that the marriage had been arranged by her father, but he couldn’t help but feel anger and hatred towards her. She was taking Dagur from him. 

Dagur had talked to him about all of this of course. He’d told him he loved him, that he wouldn’t get rid of him after being married, but right now, Hiccup couldn’t help feeling that that had been a lie. Maybe Dagur would realize that he didn’t love him, that he loved his wife instead. 

Hiccup made his way down the hallway with one bare foot and one metal one, the long rug keeping him from touching the cold stone. He didn’t know why he was doing this, but he made his way to Dagur’s bedchamber, what had previously also been his. He missed it, though he’d only been in there the night before. He missed it because it wasn’t truly his anymore. Signy was taking his place.

He stopped at the door, pressed his ear to it. He heard exactly what he’d expected to hear: soft moans from Signy, a groan from Dagur. From the sounds he could tell that he was being gentle with her. That was good. Hiccup may have been mad at Signy, but he still didn’t want Dagur to end up hurting her. 

Hiccup’s arousal came back listening to it, especially at the sounds Dagur was making. His jealousy burned all the hotter for it. Dagur should be making those sounds because of him, because he was inside  _ his  _ body, not Signy’s. Dagur should have been on top of  _ him _ , his hands on  _ him _ , but no. No. He was making those sounds because he was fucking Signy.

Hiccup didn’t know how long he listened for, but eventually he couldn’t do it anymore. It hurt too much, like someone was punching him in the chest. He went back to his room, undressed. Despite all he was feeling, he was still aroused, so he tried playing around with the toys Dagur had gotten him to sate him in his absence. There was one that was about the same length and width as Dagur’s cock, so Hiccup took it, slicked it up, prepped himself, and then laid back with his legs in the air and inserted it into himself. It still felt good, but it wasn’t the same. The toy didn’t throb, wasn’t made of flesh, wouldn’t cum inside of him, and it wasn’t attached to Dagur.

He fucked himself with it anyway, steadily, slowly. He tried to imagine Dagur over him, his hands on him, his voice in his ear, moaning and swearing, praising and encouraging. In his mind, Dagur called him a slut,  _ his  _ slut, and so Hiccup fucked himself harder for it. He was. He was Dagur’s slut and he was happy to be so.

He tried to lose himself in the experience, but constantly plaguing his mind was the fact that Dagur wasn’t with him, that Dagur was fucking someone else. He couldn’t cum with all those thoughts on his mind. Maybe he needed something more, something bigger.

So he tried that. He replaced that toy with another, a bigger one, let himself moan at how it stretched him and rubbed against his prostate. That was  _ good.  _ Maybe he could cum with this one. 

Hiccup went hard at himself, beginning to feel a burn from it, but it was a good one. He welcomed it. He took his cock in one hand, pumped it furiously, tried imagining that it was Dagur’s hand giving him such pleasure.

Close, so close. Hiccup writhed, growing desperate. He had to cum. He had to!

He couldn’t.

He went limp, releasing the toy to let it slide out of him. Still, he gripped his cock, stroked himself slowly. He couldn’t possibly leave himself like this. It was ridiculous that he couldn’t cum. That’s what he was good at doing, and now he couldn’t because he was too busy thinking about Dagur fucking someone else. He just had to think about Dagur fucking him instead.

He did that, shuddered in pleasure as in his mind Dagur crooned out that he was a good boy. Hiccup would get more praise if he came for him. He had to cum.

He found himself pushing the toy back into himself, imagining that it was Dagur doing it. Dagur would like doing that to him, would like watching how he writhed and moaned at something quite a bit bigger than his own cock. Yes, it was Dagur doing this to him.

Hiccup came, letting out a cry with it. He arched into the pleasure as it reached its peak, moaning loudly, cum spilling onto his stomach. Then it was over and he pulled the toy from himself, released his cock, just lay there gasping for breath.

His throat began to ache. He felt tears building up. Now Dagur should have been kissing him, should have been licking his seed off of his body, should have been praising him and telling him he was beautiful, but there was silence save for his heaving breaths, and he didn’t feel lips or a tongue. He was alone. He hadn’t felt so alone in such a long time, not since Dagur had broken it to him that his friends weren’t coming for him and that his dad didn’t care. He’d filled that void with Dagur, and now without him it was coming back to swallow him. He was alone, so alone. 

Hiccup cried into the silence. He wondered if he would sleep.

  
  


Hiccup was pulled from his half-sleep by the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming over to the bed. He didn’t move though. It’d been hours and he still hadn’t fallen completely into sleep, and now that he was on the verge of it he didn’t want it to be ruined. He was tired. Gray light was coming in through the windows.

The blankets behind him lifted, and then a familiar body was pressing against his. A hand ran pleasantly over his stomach.

“Hey, babe. You manage to get any sleep?”

“No,” Hiccup answered. He certainly wasn’t going to sleep now, not with Dagur here, but he could sleep after he finished with him. Hopefully Dagur would stay. “You?”

“Yeah.” Dagur kept stroking his hand over his body, and lust broke through Hiccup’s grogginess. “But I had to come see you.”

“How’d it go?” Part of Hiccup didn’t want to ask, anger flaring up again at the thought of Dagur fucking someone other than him, but he was curious.

“Okay.” Dagur took ahold of Hiccup’s cock and he sighed at the touch. “Don’t think I hurt her. Tried to be gentle.”

Hiccup almost said something about how it had sounded like he was being gentle, but then he realized he didn’t want Dagur knowing he’d stood outside his room and listened. He felt like he was being punched in the chest again, and even with Dagur stroking his cock and giving him what he needed, there was a gaping hole opening up inside of him.

“Did she - mm - enjoy it?”

“She came, if that’s what you’re asking,” Dagur told him. “You know how I am. Always want my partners to cum.” He pressed himself against Hiccup, and, more awake, he realized that he was naked. His erection rubbed against his ass and Hiccup whined.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he gasped out, grinding his ass back against Dagur’s cock. “Y-you missed me too, right?”

Dagur kissed at his shoulder. “Of course I did, Hiccup.” He let go of Hiccup’s cock, took his own, rubbed the head against his hole. “Shit, you’re wet. Were you making good use of those toys I got you?”

“I wanted you,” Hiccup told him. “I wanted you so badly.”

“You imagine me fucking you?”

“Yes, Dagur. Gods, fuck me now.”

“No stretching first?”

“Still kind of stretched from earlier. I can take it.” Hiccup didn’t want anything to hold them up. He wanted Dagur. Now.

One of Dagur’s hands came up and around to his mouth. “Then spit into Dagur’s hand like a good boy.”

Hiccup did that, waited impatiently as Dagur slicked up his cock with his spit. Then he was grasping his hip, pushing into him.

“Ah! Yes, Dagur!” 

“Damn, you really did want me, didn’t you?” Dagur was fully sheathed in him now, and Hiccup was clenching hungrily around him. He felt so good. So, so good. This was how it was supposed to be, with Dagur taking him and filling him. Dagur’s cock belonged in him, not in someone else. 

Dagur began thrusting, and Hiccup shouted in satisfaction and scrabbled at the blankets.

“Yes, yes! Gods, yes! Fuck!” He wasn’t usually this verbal when Dagur fucked him, but he’d gone without it for so long that he couldn’t help it. Dagur hadn’t fucked him since the afternoon before. It’d been twelve hours or so. Hiccup didn’t know how he’d gone so long without him without dying. 

“Yeah, baby, that’s it,” Dagur grunted into his ear before nipping at it. He shoved Hiccup onto his stomach, straddling him, pushing him deep into the mattress with each hard thrust. He was pounding him with everything he had, which wasn’t surprising. It had probably been difficult for Dagur to restrain himself the entire time he had been with Signy. He liked using his strength like this, liked fucking hard, and Hiccup liked - no, loved - receiving it. He wasn’t quite hitting his prostate at this angle, was only occasionally brushing it, but he didn’t always need that stimulated to feel pleasure from this. Just the friction and pounding inside of him was enough to make him moan and shout. 

Very suddenly, Dagur was pulling away from him, and Hiccup sobbed at the loss of him.

“No, sh, baby, it’s okay.” Dagur had both his hands on his hips. “I just want you on your knees with that pretty ass sticking up.”

Hiccup hurriedly complied, body burning, getting in a position like he was bowing down. He was rewarded for it, Dagur’s cock sliding back into his body. He got his prostate from this angle, and pleasure was sparked into his stomach and up his spine.

“ _ Ahh…  _ That’s good, Dagur. That’s good.”

“Ah fuck. Yeah, it really is.” Dagur resumed his thrusting. “I missed this sweet ass of yours.”

Then they didn’t talk, not even Dagur. They just focused on what they were doing. Hiccup focused on the feeling of him, how thick and hot he was inside his body, how his hips collided with him, how his hands grasped him. He’d felt like he was starving earlier without Dagur, but now he had him and was being fulfilled. Screw Signy. Dagur was his and he was Dagur’s. Right now, that was abundantly clear.

  
  


Signy woke to find the spot next to her cold and empty. She rolled over, squinted, peered over her shoulder. Gray light was coming into the room, and with it she could see that Dagur was not there. Based on the lack of body heat, he hadn’t been there for a while. 

Signy found herself bothered by that. Her new husband couldn’t even spend the entire night with her? Where had he gone? To another woman perhaps?

She figured it was a stupid thing to be bothered by. It was an arranged marriage. Dagur was allowed to have lovers. She didn’t even fully know how she felt towards him. She didn’t think she liked him though. He seemed like a brute, and before that night she’d thought all he could do was bruise, but he hadn’t hurt her. He’d been gentle with her, which had been quite the surprise. Then he’d held her afterwards, and she’d managed to fall asleep in his arms. The whole thing had gone a whole lot better than she’d originally expected. 

But he was holding her no longer. He was gone.

Signy didn’t really know why, but she got up, pulled on a nightgown. She doubted she would find him still in the apartments, but part of her hoped that she would for some reason. Was this jealousy? Why was she jealous when she didn’t even like Dagur?

Pondering that, she left the room, went down the hall. She’d gone a little ways when she heard something: grunting, loud moans, a shout. The voices were familiar. Dagur and… his advisor? Something burned inside of Signy with that. She didn’t like Hiccup. He always seemed so haughty as he stood by Dagur’s side with that expensive jewelry around his neck. 

She couldn’t be sure though, so she went to the room it was coming from. The noises were pouring out from a door that had been neglected to be closed. Curious, she peeked through it.

What she saw was another bedchamber, two people on the bed, one of which was most definitely Dagur. It was hard to see much but silhouettes in the early morning light, but she recognized his powerful frame. He had someone, a man, on their knees in front of him. His ass was raised, held against Dagur as he slammed into it. Upon further inspection she could confirm that it was Hiccup. She saw the stump of his left leg, the outline of the jewelry around his neck. Did he just never take it off?

She was surprised by this. Sure, Hiccup and Dagur acted rather odd around each other, and she’d been trying to figure out what exactly their relationship with each other was, but she hadn’t expected this. As she stood there watching, knowing she wouldn’t be caught because they were too absorbed in each other, her dislike of Hiccup deepened, turned to hatred. Dagur had abandoned their wedding bed to be with  _ him.  _ She didn’t think it was necessarily against custom, but something about it burned, felt like a slap in the face. His skinny, arrogant advisor was better than her in his eyes. 

Or maybe Dagur just liked men and only men. Maybe it was against his nature to lay with a woman, and he’d done it simply because he had to, because they were married and had to produce an heir. It seemed unlikely though. She hadn’t realized Dagur had liked men until this moment in which she found him fucking one. That’s what he was doing. There was nothing gentle about it, which would be the explanation for Hiccup being so loud, or maybe he was just flaunting what was happening to him, proud to be under Dagur like that and the center of his attention. Or maybe he was just loud like that in general. 

But she was glad Dagur hadn’t gone at her like that. What he’d done hours earlier had felt like lovemaking, sweet and careful. What he was doing now looked like it must hurt. He was big and his cock was big, so it wouldn’t be that difficult for him to hurt someone this way. He was pounding away at Hiccup furiously, with a passion that almost looked like hatred. It left Signy wondering if she’d stumbled upon something that was absent of consent, if she was watching her husband rape somebody. 

But then Hiccup shouted and that thought left her.

“Yes, Dagur!  _ Argh! _ Oh gods!”

“ _ Fuck _ , Hiccup! You gonna cum soon, baby?”

The talking surprised her. He had hardly talked at all while with her, just occasionally saying quiet words to soothe her. 

“Yeah,  _ ohhh… _ Y-you?”

“You bet I am.”

Signy didn’t know why she was still watching this, but she was almost enthralled, even as she hated Hiccup, even as she felt angry with Dagur.

Then Hiccup yelled, pushed himself farther back onto Dagur. 

“Shit!” Dagur cried. He went at Hiccup harder, desperately, reaching one hand underneath Hiccup and grabbing at his spurting cock. Hiccup actually screamed at the action, and Dagur gasped and moaned. Then they went still, panting, still connected to each other. 

After a time Dagur slipped out of him, and Hiccup rolled and flopped down onto his back. Signy figured she still wouldn’t be discovered. Dagur was climbing on top of Hiccup, kissing at his body, then reaching his face, taking it in two hands, kissing him on the mouth. There was love in it, from both of them. 

“You done, baby, or are you gonna need more?”

“I-I don’t know, Dagur.”

Dagur kissed along his jaw, bit him, moved to his ear. “I can lick all that cum off of you, suck your cock.”

Hiccup moaned softly at the suggestion, which Dagur seemed to take as a yes. Then he was moving down Hiccup’s body, hardly seeming to stop himself from taking a bite out of him. 

“My Hiccup,” he breathed. “My good Hiccup.”

Hiccup laughed lightly, spread his legs for Dagur so he could slide down between them. Signy was a little confused by the possessive Dagur had used. Maybe that was just a thing they did.

“Good boy. Such a good boy,” Dagur praised. Then he began licking over Hiccup’s stomach, cleaning him off. Astonishingly, Hiccup appeared to be getting hard again. Signy didn’t know much about the male body, but she’d figured that they’d had a longer refractory period than that. 

She found herself intrigued as Dagur began licking at his cock, maybe because it seemed so unlike him to do such a thing. Hiccup moaned, grasped at his hair, arched into him.

“Mm, you’re such a whore.”

Signy was surprised by the word, looked to Hiccup’s face to see if he’d been offended, but he wasn’t. His eyes were closed in bliss, a smile on his lips like he’d taken it as a compliment. Signy wasn’t very violent, but she would have slapped someone for calling her that.

Hiccup cried out and shuddered in pleasure as Dagur took him into his mouth. Signy was astonished again as he took him all the way in, pressed his nose against his pelvis. Hiccup’s cock certainly wasn’t small either, but now Dagur had it down his throat and had done it like it was easy.

_ So my husband likes sucking cock _ , she thought drily. Again she wondered if he only liked men. If that was the case, at least she wouldn’t have to worry about him fathering any illegitimate children.

Hiccup writhed underneath him, moaning, and Dagur took him by the hips, pushed him down on the bed to keep him still. Then he bobbed his head, going at his cock hungrily. Hiccup clawed at the sheets with one hand, twisted his head.

“Please, Dagur, please!”

Signy didn’t think she’d seen someone as insatiable as him before. Not even Dagur, who seemed pretty insatiable in just his personality alone, had been like this. He’d climaxed once and then been done with it, but Hiccup was acting as if he hadn’t even orgasmed yet. But he had. Signy had seen it happen. That couldn’t have been a mistake. 

Dagur let go of one of his hips, put his hand underneath him and between his legs. Signy couldn’t see everything clearly but she figured he’d put fingers in him. Hiccup spread his legs wider, bent his knees, shaking. She questioned why she was still watching this. Maybe she was just curious to see how Dagur acted with someone he was truly attracted to.

After a time, Hiccup came again. She could tell by the way he arched up into Dagur, tilted his head back and yelled. Dagur didn’t pull off of him until he was finished. Then he was kissing his way up his heaving and trembling body. He hovered over the left side of his chest for some reason, hands running over his sides.

“You’re mine, Hiccup. I’m married now, but you’re still mine.”

Hiccup eagerly nodded his head and Signy raised her eyebrows. Again with Dagur being possessive of him. 

“Tell me,” Dagur ordered, though his voice was soft.

“I’m yours,” Hiccup panted. “I’m all yours.”

“Yes you are.”

Signy decided not to stay any longer. Very quietly, making sure she made no sound, she pulled back from the door and went back down the hall. She wondered if Dagur would be coming back to their bed, or if he would stay with Hiccup. Something didn’t sit right with her about what she’d just witnessed. Maybe it was jealousy. She was realizing that some stupid part of her had hoped that, though it was an arranged marriage, Dagur would remain devoted to her. And now she’d found him in someone else’s bed just hours after their wedding. It was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. 

She got back into bed, closed her eyes, wanting to go back to sleep, but she couldn’t stop thinking about what she’d just seen. She hadn’t expected Dagur to be screwing his advisor, an advisor she didn’t like. He’d hardly ever spoken to her directly, even at their first meeting. Then he spoke to Dagur in whispers, and it gave the impression that he wasn’t saying anything good. What did he truly think of her?

_ Oh, what does it matter? _

Signy rolled onto her side, determined to go back to sleep. She didn’t want to be tired during the celebrations. 

  
  


“Hiccup, I want you to come to the celebrations today.”

“Why?” They were cuddling now, spent from their joining. Hiccup had his eyes closed, his head resting comfortably against Dagur’s chest.

“Because you didn’t go yesterday.”

“At least I went to the ceremony. But come on, Dagur. I don’t want to.”

Dagur trailed fingers over the scars on his back. “Why not?”

“You know why.”

“Hiccup, we talked about this. You know I still love you and only you. You know I had no choice.”

Hiccup sighed. “I know. You need heirs.”

Dagur giggled. “Too bad you can’t get pregnant.”

Hiccup was too tired to make a face at it, but he still said: “Ew.”

“You would have had like, four kids by now with how much I fuck you.”

“Dagur, stop it.” 

“What? It’s kind of funny to think about.”

“You’re creeping me out.”

“Ah, okay, okay.” Dagur held him tighter, went silent for a while. Hiccup began to drift off, but Dagur spoke again. “I at least want you to come on my honeymoon.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Hiccup, I’m gonna be gone for a month. You can’t possibly go that long without me. And I can’t go that long without you either.”

“Who will we leave in charge?” Hiccup had to agree with him there. He’d rather kill himself than go a month without Dagur. But what would Signy think?

“Thorn,” Dagur answered. “He’s capable.”

“What about Signy?” Hiccup asked.

“What about her?”

“What will she think?”

“I don’t know, but she’ll have to deal with it. I’m not going without you.”

“Alright. I’ll go to your honeymoon. But I am  _ not  _ going to the celebrations.”

“Fair enough.” Dagur kissed him on the top of the head. “Just get some sleep now. You need it.”

_ Finally.  _

As Hiccup fell asleep in Dagur’s arms, he pretended that nothing had changed, that everything was normal. Dagur wasn’t married. This was their usual bed. Everything was the same.

 

 

It had been difficult for Hiccup to get Signy on her own, but now they stood in the living room in Dagur’s apartments. She had her arms folded over her chest, looking like she would rather be doing something else than talking to him. Talking wasn’t really a thing either of them did with each other.

“What is it?” she asked none too kindly.

Hiccup decided to get straight to the point. That was the purpose of this. “Why do you hate me?”

Signy’s mouth turned down distastefully. “I could be asking you the same question.”

“Huh?”

“Come on. Don’t be dense. We both know we hate each other. So what is it? Why do you hate me?”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, crossed his own arms. “I asked you first.”

Signy rolled her eyes and shook her head a little. “You must think I’m really stupid.”

“I… don’t?” Hiccup was confused as to where that was coming from. Signy seemed rather intelligent to him. 

“So then you know that I know.”

“Know that you know what?” Hiccup asked. “Look, we can’t have a conversation while not talking about whatever it is. Just say it.”

“I know about you and Dagur,” she said quickly. “I know you’re sleeping together.”

Hiccup hadn’t realized that she’d known, but it didn’t exactly surprise him. 

“That’s why you hate me?” Why was she upset about that? What she and Dagur had was an arranged marriage. “But you and Dagur - you don’t love each other. It was arranged.”

“It’s stupid. I know.” Signy uncrossed her arms, looked away from him, tapping her foot. She exuded tension. “I guess I had just been hoping he’d be devoted to me or something, and then he took  _ you  _ of all people on our  _ honeymoon _ . He leaves our bed for you.” She looked back to him, anger burning in her eyes. “ _ You _ . What’s so special about  _ you? _ You’re arrogant, standoffish, rude. You look down your nose at everyone. You follow Dagur around like a  _ dog  _ and lap up every bit of attention he gives you. You’re nothing but a spoiled brat and he wants you instead of me? It doesn’t make  _ sense! _ ”

Hiccup was offended at first. He opened his mouth to insult her back, but then closed it. A dog. She’d called him a  _ dog. _ Then he thought of the collar on his neck, felt at it. Was that all he was? No. He was more than that to Dagur. Dagur loved him. But people still loved their dogs, and that didn’t change what they were.

No, it was ridiculous. He was Dagur’s lover. Dagur had said time and again that he wished he could just marry him. 

“What are you to him?”

“His lover,” Hiccup answered, pulling his hand from the collar. He didn’t like being asked these kinds of questions.

“But why?” Signy stepped forward, glaring. “What makes him want you?”

Hiccup had no answer for that. He’d been asking the question since he was fifteen and he’d never found an answer. 

“I don’t know.”

“Do better than that.”

“I don’t know, Signy!” Hiccup threw out his arms. “Okay? I don’t know! Dagur’s been fucking obsessed with me since I was fifteen and I have no idea why! I don’t even think  _ he _ knows why! But does it really matter?”

“It does.”

“Then why don’t you ask him?” Hiccup sat down on one of the couches, crossing his arms again. He leaned all the way back, sprawled his legs out, trying to look dominating.

“I did.” Signy began pacing a little. “He told me you were his advisor and that was it.”

“I mean, I am his advisor.”

Signy gave an exasperated sigh, sat on the couch across from him, on the edge of it. At seeing her tense position, Hiccup sank down more, trying to make himself look relaxed, uncaring almost. He wanted to look like this place was his, because it was.

“But what is it about you that made him leave our bed hours after getting married?” Signy asked in frustration.

“I just told you that I don’t know. This isn’t going anywhere.” Hiccup stood to leave. This conversation had been pointless.

“No, wait!” Signy reached out a hand to stay him. “There’s gotta be… I’m just confused, alright? I’m sorry for the things I said.”

Hiccup wondered if his brand would explain. He didn’t necessarily want to show her, but if it would help to answer her questions… There would certainly be more, but a part of him wanted there to be more, wanted to talk about this with someone. He himself didn’t like being confused, so why should he leave someone else that way? He reached for the bottom of his tunic, began pulling it up.

“Hold on.” Signy stood. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you something.” Hiccup continued pulling his tunic up, heard Signy gasp when the scar on his torso was revealed. Then he had the clothing over his head, was yanking it all the way off and letting it drop to the couch. Signy’s eyes were glued to his chest, wide, shocked. Her jaw was clenched tight.

“Does this help?” Hiccup asked. “Or are things making even less sense?”

“You’re… You’re his… He  _ owns  _ you,” Signy uttered in what could have been horror.  

Hiccup just nodded. He was now thinking back to the time of getting the brand. He didn’t think about that a lot, didn’t think back to those months of blood and pain and terror. He’d been stupid back then. Dagur had been trying to show him that he loved him, that he was his, and instead of taking it and accepting it he’d denied him again and again, and now he was scarred from it. He didn’t deny him now. He wasn’t allowed to. He didn’t  _ want  _ to. Or, most of the time he didn’t. There were times where Dagur would hurt him, push him too far, and he wanted to say no then, but if he did he’d be punished. He just had to take it, had to endure. Whatever Dagur wanted from him, he’d get, and he was okay with that.

“Why?”

Hiccup shrugged. “Like I said: he’s obsessed with me.”

“And you just… you just take it?” Signy was definitely horrified.

“I have to,” Hiccup told her. “If I don’t...” He gestured to the large scar in his torso. Then he turned, showed her his ruined back, and she drew in another gasp.

“Gods, he’s  _ raping  _ you.”

Hiccup turned back to her, frantically shook his head. “No. No he’s not. I want it now. I want him. I didn’t always, but that’s because I was stupid. I love him.”

“Y-you can’t.” Signy shook her head a little. There were tears in her eyes. Why was she so upset by this? “He’s hurt you. He’s hurt you so badly.”

“But I…” Hiccup was confused now. Signy was right. Dagur  _ had  _ hurt him, but he’d deserved it. Dagur was in the right. “I do.”

“Hiccup, you’re  _ brainwashed _ ,” she insisted. 

“No I’m not.” What was she even talking about? He reached for his tunic, but just held it for some reason, not putting it back on. Now that he had it off, he was feeling more comfortable. He didn’t like clothes.

Signy crossed her arms again. “How long has he had you for?”

“Five years. Since I was eighteen.”

“And what happened?” Signy sat, but not as stiffly as before. “How’d he get you?”

Hiccup sat now too, put his tunic down beside him. It was strange to be thinking about this, to be talking about it. He felt an ache in his chest and he didn’t know why.

“I was flying to Berk to tell my dad something,” Hiccup explained. “And he shot me down and captured me. My dragon got away, but I didn’t.”

“Your  _ dragon? _ ” 

“Yeah. A Night Fury named Toothless.” Hiccup hadn’t thought of Toothless in a very long time. He wondered how he was doing. He’d have a new rider, a new friend. No one cared about him. They’d been content to make rid of him, to leave him with Dagur. It made anger burn in his blood.

“A Night- Hold on a second.” Signy frowned, tapped her chin, looked him over. Then she shook her head, laughed to herself a little, but it was an incredulous sound. “No. No you can’t be.”

_ Does she know who I am? _

“Can’t be…?” Hiccup prompted.

“Berk’s missing prince,” Signy said. “My father heard about it. Yeah, Hiccup Haddock. Went missing years ago and no one ever found him. And I mean, I thought it was kind of weird that you had the same first name and all, but I didn’t think too much of it.”

So she did know. Hiccup just spread his hands. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“You sound as if you don’t care.”

Hiccup shrugged. “I don’t really.”

Signy had gone wide-eyed again. “Hiccup, they think you’re dead! Everyone thinks you’re dead!”

“So? They basically left me for dead. They left me with Dagur. They don’t give a shit about me.” Hiccup’s voice was rising, growing heated. “No one gives a shit about me except for Dagur! He’s all that matters!” Now he could go back to the original topic, answer Signy’s question. “And I hate you because you took him from me!” He grabbed at his head in frustration. “I know it’s not your fault and that it wasn’t your choice but I can’t  _ help  _ it! Every time he’s with you I just- I just…” Hiccup trailed off, shook his head, lowered his hands. “It feels awful. You showed up and now it’s like there’s this gaping hole inside of me. I know he loves me. I do, but when I see him with you everything hurts.” He looked back to her, and Signy was looking sad, so sad. Why? Was she sad for him? What was she thinking? So, Hiccup simply asked. “What?”

Signy didn’t say anything and Hiccup heaved a sigh.

“I sound pathetic, I know. I sound really fucking pathetic.”

“You’re not- It’s not your fault. He’s  _ twisted  _ you.”

Hiccup worked his jaw. He didn’t like thinking about all of this. Dagur had broken him. He knew that. Then he’d built him back up after, made him feel wanted, loved, appreciated. Had he twisted him? He remembered that he used to be something different than this, but he didn’t know what it was. What had he been like before Dagur? And why did it matter? He wasn’t ever going back to that. He was happy where he was. Or, he had been until Dagur had gotten married.

“Maybe,” Hiccup admitted. His head was starting to hurt. Everything around him was beginning to feel odd, surreal, like he’d taken a step out of his body and was looking at everything with a new perspective. He didn’t like it. Not one bit. 

“Well, if it counts for something I don’t hate you anymore,” Signy told him. “I just didn’t understand.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to hate you.” Hiccup spoke slowly. He had yet to come back to himself. Here. How had he gotten  _ here?  _ This wasn’t what his life had been supposed to be starting out, not even close. Now he was sitting in a castle on Berzerk, owned by Dagur the Deranged, but also his lover and his advisor. How had this all happened? Why had this all happened?

“But you do?”

“I-I guess. I don’t know.” Hiccup realized he was staring down at the floor. Everything seemed out of focus. He put a hand to his head. He didn’t feel right.

“Hey, are you okay?” Signy was standing now, coming over to him. She gently laid a hand on his.

Hiccup didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t feel like he could speak. Then he heard the door behind him open, and his heart fluttered with relief.

“What’s going on?” Dagur asked a little abrasively. He sounded confused as well. That would make sense.

Signy hurriedly pulled her hand away. “Hiccup and I were just talking.”

“With his shirt off?”

“Dagur I was just-” His voice came out hoarsely and he had to clear his throat before continuing. “I was explaining some things.” He lifted his head, twisted around to look at Dagur. He seemed to click right back into place looking at him. This was who he was meant for. Everything made sense again and he felt like he came back to his body. Dagur. He was there for Dagur. He mattered to Dagur. Dagur loved him. 

“With your shirt off?” Dagur was definitely bothered by what he’d walked in on. 

“I was wondering what he was to you,” Signy told him, sounding nervous. There was something else there: anger. Why was she mad on his behalf? “And I find out that you  _ own  _ him?! That you did all this to him?!” She gestured to Hiccup in way of an explanation. Hiccup stood now, turned to face Dagur, who was just scowling at the both of them. Hiccup grew tense at the expression. He wished Signy hadn’t spoken.

“Dagur, it’s not-”

“So you’re trying to turn her against me?!” Dagur cut Hiccup off, striding forward. He still wasn’t close enough to touch either of them though. That was good.

“No, no! Of course not!” Hiccup put up his hands. “I was just trying to explain!”

“Did you happen to explain that you deserved all that?” 

“I was going to, but-”

“ _ What? _ ” Signy interrupted. Her head swiveled to Hiccup, then back to Dagur. “No, no, no, no. You’re saying he deserved all that?! No one deserves that, Dagur!”

Hiccup clamped his mouth shut as Signy took a step forward. He didn’t know if he was going to get any word in now. He just watched, growing afraid. Was Dagur going to hit her the same way he hit him?

Dagur gestured to Hiccup. “ _ He  _ did!”

“What? For telling you no?! For not wanting to be raped by you?!”

“It wasn’t rape!” Dagur shouted. “Go on, Hiccup, tell her!”

Hiccup shrank back at the ferocious look on his face. He didn’t know what to do. Lie? It had been rape at first. He’d already told her that. 

“I-I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” Dagur’s hands tightened into fists. Hiccup’s heart pounded.

“I-It was.” Dagur took an angry step forward, and Hiccup took one back, raising his hands to protect his face. “Just at first! It’s not anymore! I swear!”

He abruptly lowered his hands when he heard a slapping sound. Fearing for Signy, he looked to her, but she was unhurt, standing fiercely, smoldering. Dagur had a hand to his cheek. Hiccup blinked in shock.

Dagur looked enraged, opened his mouth, but Signy spoke first.

“How could you  _ do  _ that to someone? How can you stand there and justify hurting someone like that?” Her voice was cold, but it shook a little, betrayed her terror.

“You aren’t trying to turn her against me,” Dagur said sarcastically to Hiccup. He yanked his hand from his face, balled it into a fist. Hiccup feared that it was going to strike one of them. 

“I-I’m not. I wasn’t.” Hiccup didn’t know how to get out of this, how to pacify Dagur. He turned to Signy. Maybe if he got her to calm down first, Dagur would follow. “Signy, Dagur’s right, okay? I deserved it. I know I did.” Signy gave him a sharp look, but let him continue. “You don’t have to be angry on my behalf. It’s alright.”

“It’s  _ alright?! _ ” She shrieked. “Look what he’s done to you!” 

“It doesn’t matter!” Hiccup shouted. “Okay?! He was trying to show me that I belonged to him and I was too fucking stupid to just accept it! None of this matters! It’s in the past! I don’t  _ care! _ Stop talking to me about what he’s done to me because I know better than anyone else! I know how fucked up this whole thing is, but it doesn’t matter because I love him!”

“You can’t!”

“Well I do, so stay the Hel out of it!”

Signy didn’t say anything, just clenched her teeth and breathed heavily. Then she turned on Dagur.

“I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you can do all this and act like it’s normal.” Signy seemed courageous in her anger, as she went almost nose-to-nose with Dagur. “You hurt him and twisted him, and made him into your sex slave.”

“He’s not my sex slave!”

“Oh really? Then why is it that every time I turn a corner I find you buried to the hilt in him?”

Dagur appeared shocked.

“Don’t look at me like that! You’re hardly discreet about it!” She pointed back to Hiccup. “And he’s so frustratingly loud I bet the whole castle can hear!”

Hiccup’s cheeks burned and he found himself looking at the floor. He knew his relationship with Dagur was obvious, but it was better when no one spoke of it, when they just took it as is and accepted it instead of questioning and growing furious.

“Am I not allowed to love someone?” Dagur asked.

Signy was looking at Hiccup again, probably at his scars.

“Well, then if that’s the way you love I’m glad this marriage wasn’t born from it.” Then she was storming out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her.

For a moment Dagur didn’t say anything. Then he beckoned to Hiccup.

“Come here.”

“Dagur-”

“I said come here!”

Hiccup swallowed hard. He knew Dagur was about to take out his anger on him. Though, he figured it was better him than Signy. He stepped forward.

Dagur slapped him hard. He stumbled, but Dagur caught him by the arm, then hit him again. He didn’t say anything. Hiccup didn’t know if he was mad at him, or just mad in general. It didn’t matter really. He was going to direct it at him no matter what. He hit him in the face one more time, pulling a cry from Hiccup. Then he drew back his fist, hit him in the stomach. Hiccup’s air left him and he choked, tried to double over, but now Dagur was just holding him. It wasn’t a gentle grip. It was tight, but not exactly loving. Hiccup gasped in air.

“I want you to go get the rope and my whip,” Dagur said softly into his ear, like it was something sweet instead of ordering him to give him a means to hurt him by. “You know where I keep them.”

“Dagur, please-”

“And the oil too. I’m gonna want to fuck you after.”

Hiccup let out a small sob, but didn’t protest. He wasn’t going to get out of this. He just had to do what Dagur wanted. 

The chief released him, let him go to what used to be their bedchamber to get what he’d told him to, his face stinging and stomach aching. Hiccup returned with all of it, placed the oil down on the table beside the couch, then handed Dagur the whip and the rope, his head lowered in submission.

“Collar off. And the rest of your clothes.” Dagur hardly sounded angry anymore. There were times where he gave up on yelling, and his violence was more cold and directed. 

Hands trembling slightly, Hiccup did as he was told. Before Dagur could tell him to, he turned his back to him, put his hands behind him.

“Good boy.” Then the rope was being tightly tied around his wrists. Once that was done, a hand pressed into Hiccup’s shoulder, turning him around and shoving him forward, then down onto his knees. Hiccup was trembling in anticipation of the pain. He closed his eyes, braced himself, hoped it wouldn’t take too many lashes for Dagur to sate himself. He needed to hurt people, especially when he was angry. He got joy out of it. Hiccup hated it, but that’s just how he was.

There was a crack. There was pain. Hiccup shouted. He hoped this wouldn’t last very long.

  
  


Signy didn’t go anywhere after she slammed the door. For a moment she just stood there, breathing hard, and then she put her back to the door, sank down to the floor with her knees up. She put a hand to her head.

A monster. Gods, she’d married a  _ monster _ . She’d been forced to. And now she was… She’d lain with him. She was carrying his child. She wasn’t very far along, not anywhere close to showing yet, but the symptoms had been clear, and the midwife had confirmed her suspicions. She had yet to tell Dagur.

She heard Dagur yell through the door. She heard Hiccup cry out in pain. She tightened her features in a grimace. She’d just left him to deal with Dagur’s anger alone. Would he come out of there with broken bones, with slashes that would turn into new scars among the countless ones he already had? She felt guilty, but even worse than that she felt grateful that it wasn’t her. Would Hiccup hate her even more now for leaving him to Dagur? She wouldn’t blame him if he did. She was hating herself right now.

Something wet on her face. Tears. She was crying. She almost questioned it, but then stopped herself. Of course she was crying. She’d just found out the atrocities her husband was capable of. He’d hurt another person so badly, twisted their mind so they were dependent on him. What if he hurt her? What if he hurt their children? She was trapped with him. Hiccup had been trapped with him even longer. Her chest hurt for him. The scars were only a glimpse of what he’d gone through. She wondered if there were more, on his legs maybe, ones that she hadn’t seen.

Hiccup shouted and she flinched. Then he shouted again, in clear pain, didn’t stop. Signy couldn’t move herself from the door, felt like she had to listen to whatever it was she’d left him to. She cried quietly, not wanting to make her presence known, lest Dagur’s wrath fall on her. She didn’t think she’d be able to handle that. She hated herself for it. She hated her husband. She hated the baby inside of her. She hated everything.

  
  


Hiccup wasn’t sure how many times Dagur hit him with the whip, but eventually it stopped, and he was left gasping, trying to hold in his tears and sobs. His back burned. Blood trailed down over already ruined flesh. He felt anger for a second, anger at Signy, but then he realized this was his fault. He’d been the one to start all this. He deserved Dagur’s anger, as he always did.

He heard Dagur take off his shirt, undo his belt, and then he came around to his front, took his jaw in a bruising grip and lifted his head. Hiccup opened his mouth like he was supposed to, accepted the cock that was shoved into his throat. Dagur was hard already, aroused from causing him pain. It always frightened Hiccup that he was like that, that he didn’t even have to hurt someone sexually to get aroused from it. He just had to hit someone, make blood flow, make it hurt.

“ _ Agh _ , fuck yeah.” Dagur had his other hand in his hair now, gripping hard. He rocked his hips, thrusting hard into Hiccup’s throat, causing more pain, choking him. Hiccup tugged at his ropes for the millionth time, breaking the skin on his wrists. 

“My cock’s supposed to be in you, baby. You know that.”

Hiccup made a sound around him. He wanted to argue that he hadn’t been trying to dispute that, that he knew that. Despite the pain he was in, he was growing erect from this. His body knew that having something in his mouth was a prerequisite to pleasure, and it wanted it.

Dagur slowed, then stopped, and Hiccup knew that meant he was supposed to handle the rest. He pulled his mouth from Dagur’s cock, licked over it hungrily. He throbbed against his tongue, moaned. Gods, the pain he’d caused him didn’t matter. Hiccup wanted him. He loved the shape of him, loved how big he was, loved his taste. Dagur let go of his jaw to grab loosely at his neck as he worked him over with his tongue. Then Hiccup brought his mouth lower, to his balls. They were swollen and heavy with cum that he wanted to be filled with. He sucked on them gingerly, and Dagur moaned again, tightened his hold on his neck, though still allowing him to breathe.

“ _ Ungh _ , you little slut.”

“I want you, Dagur,” Hiccup breathed against the side of his length before kissing him. “I want you so bad.”

“Do you, baby?”

Hiccup licked a long trail up the underside of him, met Dagur’s eyes before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. Dagur grunted, held on harder to his hair. His anger was still there, mixed in with lust. The look in his eyes made Hiccup shiver in anticipation. 

Dagur abruptly took control again, shoving Hiccup’s head forward, holding him against him so that he couldn’t breathe. He struggled, made a protesting sound, eyes closing, but Dagur didn’t let go. His lungs began to burn, and then he was fucking his mouth, still giving him no time or space to breathe. Hiccup knew this was part of his punishment and that he deserved it, but he wanted it to stop. He wanted to breathe. He wanted his throat to stop being pounded into. His chest ached, felt like it was going to burst. He began to feel dizzy, lightheaded.

Then Dagur stopped, pulled away, and Hiccup choked, coughed, desperately gasped in air. There was a rushing in his head as air came back to him and he found the rug underneath him. He’d collapsed onto his side.

“Come on, baby. I’m not done with you.” There were hands on him, pulling him up and dragging him over to the table against the wall. There were vases on it, decorations, and Dagur let go of him with one hand to sweep them all to the floor. They shattered, sprayed pottery across the stone. Then he shoved Hiccup down onto it on his stomach, pressing one hand into his bleeding back, bringing a cry out of him. His erection had died, but now Dagur was sticking his other hand beneath him, grasping him. “Get nice and hard for me.”

It didn’t take too long for Hiccup’s body to do that. It - he - loved Dagur’s touch, even as it burned without any kind of lubricant. He moaned, tried to buck into him but couldn’t. His back twinged at the attempted movement, at Dagur’s fingers digging into the wounds. Tears stung in his eyes, and since Dagur couldn’t see his face at the moment, he let them fall.

Hiccup was disappointed when Dagur released his cock. He held him down harder, drawing a grunt from him, and then his hand connected with his ass in a hard slap. Hiccup yelped, jolted, and he hit him again, and again. Dagur was never light and playful about spanking him. He hit him hard, bruised him, sometimes even drew blood. Hiccup doubted this time would be any different, and Dagur just kept hitting him, drawing pained cries from him. He pulled at his bonds again, twisted his head. He wanted to fight him, but wasn’t allowed to. Besides, he physically couldn’t. He was trapped there, at Dagur’s mercy, and Dagur had none to give.

His ass was actually beginning to go numb by the time Dagur finally stopped. Hiccup was letting himself cry now, not even quietly. Dagur knew he was crying, and knowing him, he liked it. He massaged unpleasantly tingling flesh, hit him one more time, and Hiccup groaned. Then Dagur was leaving him, pulling his hands away, but Hiccup didn’t move, knew that he was supposed to stay where he was. He tried to make himself stop crying, because even if the next part hurt he was going to like it. He was going to be fucked. Excitement nearly made him shudder, and his cock throbbed. 

Dagur came back, put the oil down beside him on the table. His left hand, bloodied from touching his back, gripped his ass. His right hand went to his hole, oiled fingers stroking over his rim before two of them plunged inside. Hiccup moaned as pleasure was forced into him with Dagur’s fingers. He wanted more. He wanted his cock. Like Dagur had said, his cock was supposed to be in him.

Dagur found his prostate, rubbed at it, and the pleasure that coursed up into his stomach and down into his cock made his knees shake, yanked a cry from his mouth. Then Dagur was steadily fucking him with his fingers, and Hiccup loved it. Gods, his hands were big. Feeling was coming back into his abused ass, leaving it stinging and aching, and his back was burning fiercely, but none of it mattered in the face of this pleasure. A third finger slipped into him and Hiccup arched into it as best he could. Dagur’s other hand was squeezing and massaging reddened and bruising flesh.

“I think I’m gonna put my whole fist in you.”

Heat flashed through Hiccup’s veins and he shifted, but couldn’t pull away. Blood trickled out around his wrists as he tugged on the ropes again. He wasn’t supposed to say it, but: “No.”

Dagur laughed. “I know you don’t like it, which is why I’m going to do it. I’m still punishing you, you know.” As if to remind him of this, he spanked him again, and his laugh came back, turned into its crazed shrieking as Hiccup squirmed and moaned underneath him.

Dagur’s fingers left him, and Hiccup’s body was disappointed, even as his insides twisted with fear. He hated it when Dagur did this to him. It hurt. It felt wrong. 

His hand came back, and there were four fingers pressing at him this time, stretching and burning. 

“ _ Agh _ , Dagur, please don’t.” Hiccup knew protesting was useless, but he needed to do it anyway. Dagur’s fingers slid all the way in and he gasped. His legs shook. Dagur’s other hand pressed into his back again to hold him down. He hurt. He hurt badly. Why did he have to do this first? Why couldn’t he just fuck him and be done with it?

“But your ass is so good at taking things.” Dagur curled his fingers against his prostate, and Hiccup moaned as precum leaked from his slit.

“I-I’m sorry, okay?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Then his thumb was suddenly in him, his hand curling into a fist, pushing farther into him. Hiccup screamed at the shock of it, at the sensation that was pummeled into him. He despised being stretched this wide, being delved so far into. It set his hips aching and his insides burning, and gods, Dagur just pushed his hand in  _ farther _ , and Hiccup was sobbing at it. It felt wrong to have something this far up. Had Dagur gone this far before? He probably had, but not in a long while. It wasn’t often that he did this to him. He did it when he wanted to torment him, punish him, make him hurt.

Dagur pulled his hand almost all the way out before pushing back in, and he kept on like that, first just rubbing against his prostate a little on his way to go further, but then putting his fist right into it. Hiccup was trembling, moaning loudly in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. For a moment he thought in embarrassment of Signy pointing out how loud he was, but did it really matter? He could be as loud as he had to be. There seemed to be no other way to endure this than to let it out through his voice.

“Come on, Hiccup. Cum for daddy.”

Hiccup didn’t want to. He knew what Dagur was going to do to him after, but there was no way to hold it back. The pleasure was building and building, gathering in his cock and his balls and the base of his spine. Dagur pressed against his prostate one more time, and Hiccup was driven over the edge. He gave a loud cry at his nearly agonizing release, so pleasurable but so awful all at once. His fears of what Dagur would do became reality. He drew his hand from him, but continued to hold him down. Then he was grasping at his dripping cock, pumping him past the point of pleasure and into pain. Hiccup shouted and squirmed and tugged at his ropes, but it was all useless. Dagur would have his way with him and there was nothing he could do. 

Hiccup lost himself to anguish, screaming, sobbing, but finally Dagur let go of his cock, and he was able to come back to himself as the pain faded away. When other sensation returned, he realized that Dagur was sliding his cock across his ass. He shuddered and moaned at the sensation. He wanted it. He didn’t want it. He was still sensitized from his orgasm. It would hurt, but he wanted Dagur  _ inside  _ of him, wanted him to use him to his content and cum inside him and claim him as his all over again.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, baby.” Dagur positioned his cock at his opening, slid into him, and Hiccup practically wailed at the sensation of it. His nerves were trying to tell him that he was done, that this was too much sensation, but Dagur didn’t care and Hiccup almost liked it, even as it hurt him.

Dagur got right into it, not bothering to start out slow to get him adjusted. He grabbed at his hips, staining him with blood, using fierce thrusts to spear his body and take pleasure from it. It was violent, angry. The table creaked. Hiccup’s insides protested the pounding. 

Though after some time, pleasure burst through the pain, erasing it, and Hiccup’s cock readily swelled again, his body eager for this experience. Both he and it loved sex, needed it more than anything else, and he was privileged that Dagur was fulfilling his needs for him. Only one other person got this from Dagur, but probably not anywhere near as hard or rough and fulfilling. Hiccup liked slow sex and lovemaking, but there were times where he needed this instead, this quick, fierce pounding that mixed pleasure and pain so perfectly he could hardly tell them apart. He moaned out what he was feeling, loudly, not caring if anyone heard. 

“Fuck, that’s it, Hiccup!” Dagur squeezed his hips briefly to the point of pain, but quickly released. He’d been much more careful with his hips ever since having fractured them. It had served as a reminder to him of his own strength. He’d still hold him to the point of bruising, but not anywhere near as hard as he had before.

After a time, Dagur began to slow, but Hiccup didn’t whine at it till he slipped out of him. Then Dagur was rolling him onto his back, and Hiccup arched and cried out at the way his wounds touched the wood. His hands pressed uncomfortably into his back. Dagur grabbed at his thighs, yanked his legs wide open, shoved himself back into his body and resumed his thrusting. Hiccup met his eyes like he knew he was supposed to, trying to blink away tears, but they just trailed down his face. Dagur took one bloodied thumb and rubbed it across his cheek, brought the tears on it into his mouth. He groaned around his thumb, then released it, brought it to Hiccup’s right nipple. Hiccup curved into him, loving the wetness of his own blood and Dagur’s saliva.

Dagur was meeting his gaze in a predatory way that made Hiccup love this even more. It excited him that he was like prey to Dagur, that he was something to be taken and conquered and used. The look reminded him of the game they played sometimes in the castle gardens, where Hiccup would run and hide, and upon finding him, Dagur would tackle him and fuck him, uncaring of the fact that they were outside.

“Gods, baby, you’re so hot,” Dagur breathed. “So, so hot.”

“Th-thank you.” Dagur changed his angle a bit, began plowing right into his prostate, pinching hard at his nipple, and Hiccup couldn’t keep eye contact anymore. He closed his eyes in bliss, tilted his head back, crying out with each successive jab into him. Then Dagur was leaning over him, biting down on his exposed throat. Hiccup bucked into him, rubbed his cock against his muscled stomach. He fought against his bonds, but not because he didn’t want this. He wanted to touch Dagur, feel him, run his fingers over his body and the sweat beading on his skin. 

He wrapped his legs around Dagur to brace himself, shaking as his second orgasm approached. Dagur growled against his neck as his prosthetic pressed into his spine, then began practically devouring him with his mouth. It was all so good, and Hiccup wanted to cum so badly. 

“I-I’m almost there,” Hiccup urged him on. “Gods,  _ please _ , Dagur. H-harder! I’m almost there!”

Dagur complied, pulled his head away from his neck, moaning. They came almost simultaneously, Hiccup a second or so before Dagur. He shook violently as his muscles clenched around him and pleasure burned through and obliterated his body, heard a scream that he knew came from him. Dagur was swearing loudly, gripping tightly at his hips.

Then it was over, and Hiccup went slack, breathing hard. As the pleasure faded, his pains began to come back to him. The new slashes on his back burned incessantly, his ass ached, inside and out, and he was bruising from the punch he’d received in his stomach. 

Dagur pulled out of him, bent over him to lick the cum off of him. Then he was cleaning off his cock with his tongue, one hand wrapping around the base, the other pressing into his hip to hold him still. Hiccup jolted at the pain of it, yelped. Dagur took him into his mouth, making him wail, and Dagur moaned around him, enjoying his suffering.

The pain grew to a point Hiccup’s tired body and mind couldn’t hope to withstand; his head went slack against the table and he fainted.

  
  


Signy cried quietly as she listened to her husband torture and rape Hiccup. She could tell when the situation turned sexual. Hiccup’s pained screams had stopped and now he was moaning, but there were sobs along with it. After a time he was screaming again in clear agony. Signy hated it. She hated it so much.

Hiccup’s screams stopped. Then his voice came back through the door as wails. Eventually they died down, turned into moans of pleasure. It didn’t matter if he was being pleasured, if he thought he wanted it, if he was convinced he loved Dagur: he was still being raped, and there was nothing Signy could do to stop it. She regretted having let him speak with her alone. If that hadn’t happened, if they’d just continued to hate each other from a distance, this wouldn’t be happening. 

Then again, maybe Dagur hurt him like this anyway, tortured him for the only reason being that he liked it. He had to have enjoyed hurting people to do something like this. He was a monster after all, and Signy felt stupid for not realizing that sooner.

Dagur swore and shouted praise at Hiccup. Then Hiccup’s moans grew louder, turned to cries. Eventually he screamed again, and Dagur was shouting curses. They’d both reached their end. It was hopefully over.

Though, after some silence Hiccup released a yelp, then a wail, began sobbing. Signy cringed at it, wondered what Dagur could possibly be doing to him. How was he not finished with this yet?

The sounds stopped. Finally. Maybe Hiccup’s torment was over. Hopefully Dagur had gotten out his anger.

Signy pulled herself to her feet, deciding not to stay any longer. She didn’t want Dagur to realize that she hadn’t fully left, that she’d heard everything. That could result in the same violence happening to her. Though, she vowed to come back to the room, to see what it looked like after this. Wiping at her face, she went off down the hallway.

  
  


Signy surveyed the room, feeling sickened. She didn’t know when Dagur had left, where he was right now, but he luckily wasn’t here. Hiccup wasn’t either. Maybe he was being tended to in his own bedchamber. 

There was blood on the floor, and the table near the wall that had had vases on it. The vases were smashed all over the floor. She neared the table, clearly where Dagur had held Hiccup down and raped him. She saw more blood on it as she approached, and there was a small bit of a white substance on the floor underneath it. She knew what that was, twisted her mouth in disgust. She felt bad for the servants that would have to clean all this off, wondered if all the blood would come out of the wood of the table.

Then she decided she didn’t want to leave the servants to this. It seemed unfair. She left the room, flagged one down, asked for soap and cloths and water. He politely suggested that he clean whatever it was himself, but she told him she could do it just fine on her own. He just nodded, left, and came back a few minutes later with what she had asked for. She thanked him, took the bucket of soapy water and the cloths, and went back inside.

Signy decided to clean the blood near the couches first. She got down on her knees, not caring about dirtying her dress, rolled up her sleeves, and got to work. Luckily, she was able to get the blood out of the stone. It was questionable about the table though. She went over to it, began scrubbing hard. The water got on her hands, turned pink as it mixed with the blood, coloring her skin with it. She felt like she wanted to cry again.

No matter how hard she scrubbed at the table, there was a reddish tint to the wood. Her fierce, angered scrubbing resulted in her chipping a fingernail, but she didn’t care. She had to get the evidence of her husband’s brutality out of the wood, had to make things seem as normal as possible.

Hands lightly touched her waist, and she jumped at it. She’d been so engrossed in her cleaning she hadn’t heard someone come in.

“You know we have servants to do that,” Dagur told her. His voice was soft, lacking anger. He sounded… normal, almost like an attentive husband rather than a monster that raped someone on a regular basis. 

Signy shoved one of his hands away, not caring that her own were wet.

“Don’t touch me.”

Dagur surprisingly listened to her, took a step back.

“What is it?”

Signy angrily threw the cloth down, turned to face Dagur, fury  burning in her blood.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?! I’m trying to clean your supposed  _ lover’s _ blood off of a table! Blood that you spilled!”

“I said we have servants to do that.” 

Signy crossed her arms, not caring that she got her dress wet. “How can you be so ignorant to your own monstrosity? How can you possibly stand there and act like this is  _ normal? _ Don’t you have morals? Don’t you feel guilty at night?”

Dagur looked totally unfazed. He shrugged. “Look, why does this matter so much to you? I thought you didn’t like Hiccup.”

“That was before we talked.”

“And all you did was talk, right?” Dagur raised his eyebrows, a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

“Oh no, don’t you dare try to turn this into something else!” Signy cried, poking him in the chest. “I’ve been faithful to you! This isn’t about that!”

“I don’t give a damn whether you’ve been faithful or not.” Dagur took her hand, flung it off of him. “I was just making sure you didn’t touch him.”

“I didn’t. Gods, why the Hel are you so obsessed with him?”

Dagur just tightened his lips in frustration. For that, he apparently didn’t have an answer. Maybe he himself didn’t even know. It would explain Hiccup’s confusion on the matter.

“Why do you care about all this?” Dagur asked.

“Because Hiccup’s a person, Dagur,” Signy answered. “He’s a person. He had friends and a family and a  _ life  _ and you took all of that away from him. You tortured him and twisted him and continue to do so. It’s… There’s no word for how awful it is.”

“He’s happy here,” Dagur argued. “He’s happy with me.”

“Yeah, until you take a whip to him for stepping out of line.”

Dagur’s hands curled into fists. “I’ll do the same to you if you don’t drop this.”

Signy’s heart fluttered a little in fear, but she was mostly angry. 

“So that’s how you really are, huh? You’d beat your pregnant wife into submission?”

“My what?” Dagur tilted his head. His hands were still in fists, but for the moment he didn’t look as threatening. Signy blinked a little, realizing what she had said. She hadn’t meant to tell him just yet.

“Pregnant,” she repeated. No point in pretending she’d said something else. “I’m pregnant. We’re having a child, Dagur.”

Dagur looked stunned. He took a small step away from her, stance relaxing, anger and frustration leaving him. It was difficult to figure out how to act around him when his moods changed so quickly. 

“When? How? I mean, not how.” He shook his head at that, waved his hand. “I know how. But… what?”

“I’ve known for a few weeks now,” Signy told him. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you if there was a miscarriage or anything,” Signy responded honestly. “You couldn’t be upset about there being no baby if you didn’t know there was one in the first place.”

Dagur came forward, very gently put a hand on her lower abdomen. She looked down, noted that there was blood on his fingers. Why hadn’t he washed that off yet? She wanted to move away from his touch, but the table was behind her. 

“When will you start showing?” He wasn’t looking at her face, instead at where his hand was. His eyes were so… soft? What even was he? How could he be a monster one moment, and then a human the next while still having blood on his hands? Signy wondered that if maybe the monster in him didn’t exist, if he was nothing but this man that stood before her in quiet and gentle awe, she would be able to love him. But there was no erasing the monster. She saw the red on his fingers. 

“Soon,” Signy answered. She took his wrist, moved his hand off of her, and he let her do it. She looked away from him, unable to stand the look in his eyes. She didn’t want to see the human in him right now. That just made things too complicated. “Please go wash your hands,” she said quietly. “You still have… You have blood on them.”

“Oh, um, right. Sorry.” Dagur turned, made to leave, though Signy still had one more thing to say to him.

“And I don’t want you in bed with me tonight.” She felt bad saying it. He’d just go to Hiccup now, but he’d probably been planning on doing that anyway. He was already in Hiccup’s bed half the time, and there seemed to be nothing she could do to change that.

Dagur paused, nodded a little, then left the room, and Signy was alone to clean up his mess.


End file.
